disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2017
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *March 17 - ''Beauty and the Beast will be released. *April 21 - Born in China will be released. *May 5 - Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 will be released. *May 26 - Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales will be released. *June 16 - Cars 3 will be released. *July 7 - Spider-Man: Homecoming will be released. *November 3 - Thor: Ragnarok will be released. *November 22 - Coco will be released. *December 15 - Star Wars Episode VIII will be released. Television *February - Tangled: Before Ever AfterDisney Next: Future Series Disney Channel will premiere on the Disney Channel. *March - Liv and Maddie will airs it series finale on Disney Channel. * A new DuckTales series is slated to premiere on Disney XD.Oh My Disney: This is Not a Drill: We're Getting New DuckTales in 2017 * Mickey and the Roadster Racers will premiere on Disney Junior.Stitch Kingdom: 'Tangled' Animated Series with Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi to Debut on Disney Channel in 2017 *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' will premiere on Disney XD'Big Hero 6' TV Series Set for Disney XD *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' will premiere on Disney XD. *''Vampirina'' will air. *''Puppy Dog Tails'' will air. *An untitled Frozen holiday special will premiere on ABC. *June 23 **''Descendants 2'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. **An untitled comedy series will premiere afterwards. *''Cloak and Dagger'' will air on Freeform. *''Right Handed Boy'''' will premiere on the Disney Channel. *Andi Mack will premiere on the Disney Channel. Books *January 3 **Elena and Naomi's Big Adventure'' **''Disney Princess Beginnings'' *January 10 - Star and Marco’s Guide to Mastering Every Dimension *February 21 - My Best Friend's Birthday '' *May 2 - Trials of Apollo: The Dark Prophecy Theme parks *January 8 - ''Mickey and the Magician at Walt Disney Studios Park, Paris will give its last run. *Disney's Explorers Lodge Hotel will open at Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, as part of the resort's 10th anniversary celebration. *Pandora: The World of Avatar will open at Disney's Animal Kingdom. * March 17 - A Table is Waiting will have its final performance at Tokyo DisneySea. Events * March 10 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in Tokyo International Forum Hall A (Japan).http://www.disney.co.jp/eventlive/kh-concert.html * March 18, 19 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in Salle Pleyel (France).http://www.disney.co.jp/eventlive/kh-concert.html * March 27, 28 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in Central Hall Westminster (England).http://www.disney.co.jp/eventlive/kh-concert.html * May 5, 6 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in Esplanade Concert Hall (Singapore).http://www.disney.co.jp/eventlive/kh-concert.html * May 28 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in Mercedes Benz Arena (China).http://www.disney.co.jp/eventlive/kh-concert.html * June 10, 14 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in Dolby Theatre (North America).http://www.disney.co.jp/eventlive/kh-concert.html * June 24 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in United Palace Theatre (North America).http://www.disney.co.jp/eventlive/kh-concert.html Character debuts *May 5 - Mantis, Ego the Living Planet, Simon Williams *July 7 - Flash Thompson, Michelle, Vulture *November 3 - Hela, Valkyrie, Skurge, Grandmaster, Surtur *November 22 - Miguel References http://tvline.com/2016/07/26/disney-channel-pilot-talking-right-hand-guy/ de:2017 2017